In the human body there are innate immunity and adaptive immunity. The first line of defense is innate immunity. According to Martin J. Spiering (2015) macrophages and lymphocytes sense and devour microbes, damaged cells, and other foreign materials in the body. Certain proteins in the blood (such as proteins of the complement system and those released by natural killer cells, along with antimicrobial host-defense peptides) attach to foreign organisms and toxins to initiate their destruction. Lymphocytes secrete IL-6 along with other interleukins to help NK cells.
Immunity is challenged every day in our lives due to pollution, viral and bacterial infections, seasonal infections such as flu and cancer. The first line of defense is innate immunity and adaptive innate immunity. The further the infection spreads the adaptive immunity takes over and supplemental medications are required. There is a need for boosting innate immunity proactively and subsequently after infection in a cost effective but sustained way.